The present invention is related to an improved pawl mechanism of a ratchet wrench.
FIG. 7 shows a pawl mechanism of a conventional ratchet wrench. The main body 6 of the wrench is formed with a receiving cavity 64 having a recess 61. A compression spring 62 and a dog 63 are embedded in the recess 61. A pawl 7 and a ratchet wheel 8 are mounted in the receiving cavity 64 of the main body 6. The spring 62 serves to resiliently push the dog 63 to abut against one face of the pawl 7. The teeth of the pawl 7 are engaged with the ratchets of the ratchet wheel 8 to dog the ratchet wheel 8.
The above pawl mechanism of the conventional ratchet wrench has some shortcomings as follows:                1. The spring 62 serves to resiliently push the dog 63 to abut against simply one face of the pawl 7. The force exerted onto the pawl 7 by the dog 63 is uneven.        2. When assembling the ratchet wrench, the spring 62 and the dog 63 are embedded in the recess 61 of the main body 6. The spring 62 tends to bound away the dog 63 so that a worker must press the spring 62 and the dog 63 with a finger. Accordingly, during assembling procedure, the dog 63 tends to detach from the recess 61. Also, when disassembled, the spring 62 and the dog 63 tend to bound away. Therefore, it is inconvenient to both assemble and disassemble the pawl mechanism.        